Forgotten Faces
by Froggy-chan19
Summary: AU OC What if Varia existed before Xanxus became boss and they suddenly what it back I'm not good with summaries but please give it a shot


A/N hello everyone this is my first ever fic that I decided to write in chapters  
I hope you will like it, eny critisim is welcomed  
I don't have beta so please bear with me english isn't my first language I apologize for any mistake I made if you see some wierd sentence  
or any spelling mistake please tell me I will fix it  
so let me tell you this fic is kinda AU but I was trying to have everything that manga had  
this fic is set 5 years after ring conflict  
I don't own KHR Amano-sensei owns it buuuut I do own the plot and the six OC badass chiks  
I think I said everything sooo let's get started :)

Ninth called Varia in Vongola HQ for some mission. He thought that this will be just another normal day in his mafia life,well as normal as can be,but oh boy how wrong he was. While he was explaining mission to Varia,Vongola underling rushed to the meeting room and started histericaly yelling ''We are attacked!'' and just feel to the floor. Everyone in the room were momentarily confused, but Varia quickly snaped out of it and started preparing their box weapons and normal weapons,but Ninth stoped them and said calmly to his right hand man to turn the TV on quickly so they could see who intruders are. Everyone agreed because technicaly that was smart move,they could see their enemies attacks and moves and that would be easy win.

First cadre showed first floor and all Vongola underlings were writhing and moaning in pain on the floor the static current around them was streaming. Second cadre showed second floor that was too bright and people were screaming ''HELP!'' ''I CAN'T SEE'' ''I'M BLIND!''. Third floor was weird and creepy people were just staring in nothing particulary and in the background you could hear a creepy laugh. Mammon imediatly understood that that was illusion, in monotone voice Mammon said ''This is very good illusion I almost got fooled.''. everyone just stared at him but of course Squalo started screaming ''VROOOOOOI! What do you mean illusion? What the fuck you shity brat!?'' and then all hell break lose everyone were shouthing pacing the room until Ninth didn't stand up and silenced everyone. ''Everyone quiet and calm down no need for panic and yelling,there are only two floors left please keep watching.'' Everyone calmed down and noded.

Fourth floor was empty there was noone and that confused them even more.  
And finally cadre showed fifth floor,there were two girls standing and Vongola underlings laying on the ground around them. The girls looked like they were in their twenties. First girl was higher than the other, higher girl had bloody red eyes,short spiky hair and two guns in her hands around here were black sky flames. Other smaller girl had a big smile on her face like she is just fooling around,she have long straight midnight blue hair that was falling to her waist,her eyes were crystal blue color and she had two katanas in her hands. From katans rain flames were coming out. When Ninth looked better at two figures he immediatley recognized them and gasped in shock ''NO! Impossible! Karin? Lillian?''.

Everyone looked at him even more confused, Squalo asked ''VOOOOOOI! What the hell is going on?''. Just then four other figures showed up behind girls. Lillian finally said ''You are late as always you little brat.'' She tried to look annoyed but this was to amusing and funny to her so she kinda failed to have that annoyed expresion. The girl in her teen's said ''Aish! Gomene Lilly they kind of kept me a little longer outside than expected HeHeHe.'' Lillian just hufed and said ''Hmpf! I don't really care anyway.'' Then she turned to the camera with a big grin on her face and said happily ''We are baaaack!'' in a sing song voice. After she said that picture just cut off and seconds later the door of the meeting room blew up int the air and behind smoke they saw those six figures.

Varia and Ninth guardians stood infront him to protect him from any treat.  
''Protect the Ninth no matter what!'' yelled the ninth right hand man. Karin chuckled and said in hard and cold voice ''We didn't come to overthrow Vongola and kill the old man. I couldn't care less about it. But I came to claim Varia you oh so kindly took away from me,you remeber that right old man?''  
Everyone were shocked and suprised with Karin answer and just waited for all hell to break lose,everything was quiet until Squalo could't help it and started yelling again. ''VOOOOOOOII! Claim Varia? Are you insane we are the only Varia that ever existed and will exist! It's impossible for you shity womans to lead Varia!''. And for the first time since they came to a meeting room Xanxus spoke ''Who do you think you are trash? Six little girls leading Varia don't make me laugh. Che you scums are to weak and soft for that. Trash!'' his voice vas cold and menacing.

Girls were quiet until Lillian didn't decided to beam up in her sing song voice  
''At least we never lost against bunch of middle schoolers nee Xanxus tehe...'' and she started to laugh. Other girls started chukling at Lillian statement. Xanxus was ready to say something again but Lillian cut him off ''Ninth you didn't told them about us? You didn't even told them they were just a second choice? Oh what a pity.'' Her voice never changing always staying that sing song voice like all of this is just for fun. ''You didn't told them they were never planed when Karin made Varia. Oh my darling boys you are just a second choice and are in our shadow.'' And then she started to laugh again.

Karin just smirked and coldly said ''Maybe it's the best to introduce ourselfs.  
My name is Karin and I'm the boss of the Varia pleasure to meet you boys heh. And those are my guardians.'' Her voice cold and hard but her eyes were dancing in amusement. Lillian steped next to Karin her big grin never leaving her face. ''Yo! I'm Lillian, I am right hand man or in my case woman to our boss and rain guardian hihi.'' Varia was now beyond shocked and Squalo opened his mouth to say something,probably something rude or he would start yelling nonsenses again. Girl with purple hair in high ponytail with missmatched eyes,one green other purple cut him off. ''It's rude to interrupt ladies when they are introducing themselfs. Well most of us are ladies but Lillian is definetly not one.'' Lillian butted in ''Neither are you. You are to old for that anyway. Granny haha.'' ''Shut it Lillian or I will cut your head off!'' the girl had schyte in her hand and she looked like she is ready to attack anyone who comes closer to her. ''Ooh did I hit the spot?'' Lillian was teasing her but girl just ignored her and continued in calm voice '' My name is Ivy and I am mist guardian,and I would definetly be better right hand man than Lillian over there.'' Said Ivy in now bored voice. Lillian stated to laugh again ''Oh my Ivy is this bothering you again? You shouldn't wory about that too much or you'll get even more older before time.'' Ivy pointed her schyte at Lillian and said ''Say that again and you will not see another sunrise ever again.''

Everything looked like hell will break lose in seconds but girl in her teen's interupted them and said ''Ivy-san don't fight now,give other's chance to introduce themselfs.'' Ivy sighed and turned around to face Varia again.  
The said girl in her teenage years turned to face Varia and she looked at them with her green eyes then fliped her red hair. She opened her fan while the other stayed closed and said in childlike voice ''My name is Aria and I'm a storm guardian''. Then with her closed fan she pointed at Bel, everybody tensed and waited for possible attack which never came. ''Blondie I like you.'' Said now blushing Aria. Karin,Lillian,Ivy and two others facepalmed themself on Aria's conffesion,Lillian started cracking up now.

''Shi-shi-shi the Prince doesn't date peasants.'' Said Bel. ''I guess I will need to make you change your mind then'' said Aria winking at Bel. Before two of them managed to say something more the blonde girl with bob haircut and hazel eyes interupted them ''Okay,okay enought flirting Aria. Not everybody introduced yet and we really don't want to listen your flirting.'' Aria frowned but stayed quiet. ''Well my name is Ciara and I'm sun guardian.'' Girl with brown curly hair and gray snake like eyes quickly added ''And before we get interupted again I'm Alexis and I am lightning guardian.''

After introductions everything went quiet,none side said anything. Ninth and his guardians couldn't believe that ex Varia was here in front of them,after years of absence. They looked like they were ready to attack anytime,well at least at the begining,but now their stances were almost uninterested. Ninth knew them better than anyone,at least he thought so. On the other hand Varia was confused,they weren't sure what to do,just who the hell are those womans thought every single member of Varia.

Ninth never said or mention anything about other Varia. He interupted them from their thoughts when he started talking. ''Girls what do you want? Why did you come back after years of absence? We didn't know if you are alive or dead,nobody could track you and now all of a sudden you are back.'' Girls just looked at him and let their boss do the talk. ''Just like I said we came to claim Varia you took from me, Varia that belongs to me.'' Ninth opened his mouth but Karin ignored him and continued with talking ''You took Varia from us,but you didn't even listen to us what we had to say,our side of story,you immediatley thought of us as betrayers. Were are now people you so blindly believed in, they betraeyd you,turned their back to Vongola. This varia next to you is weak just remeber they lost against children for God sake. From brats that thought of mafia just as a game, They lost from brat that doesn't even want to be mafia boss,with that kind of thinking they will ruin Vongola.'' Karin said in cold bored tone.

Ninth listened as Karin told him what she wanted and then said ''Karin are implying that you want to be Vongola boss?'' Karin cruely looked at him ''No I don't want to be Vongola boss nor I ever wanted to be. Even if we fighted with those stupid brats we would win, you know it they wouldn't even know what happend to them,also you are aware of that fact too. I would never took those damned rings nor the rings would accept me just like they didn't accept Xanxus.'' When Karin said that Xanxus growled ''Fucking scum,shut it!'' Karin ignored him and continued ''I want my Varia back! If it's necessary we will fight against them.'' Karin guardians nodded in agreement

Xanxus was beyond angry now ''If those scums want to fight we will give them fucking fight! Just because you are womans don't think we will go easy on you trash!'' he growled. ''VOOOOOOOI! We will wipe the floor with you! You shity womans!'' Squalo started yelling. Both sides were becoming more and more angrier. Xanxus put his hands on his guns while Karin already has her guns in hands. Squalo started coming closer to the girls in atempt to attack.  
Lillian lost all traces of fun and grin from her face as she saw Squalo she jumped in front of girls and him and told him in cold calculating voice ''I dare you to try and make another step toward us and I will gladly introduce you to my swords.'' Meanwhile Bel wanted to throw his knives at girls but Aria told him ''If I was on your place I woulnd't do that ouji-sama'' with mocking tone and with both fans opened.

Ninth could sense disaster will happen so he quickly reacted ''Xanxus! Karin! Why don't you go to your HQ and come back tommorow. I need to think about all of this you understant that right Karin?''  
''Yes yes,blah blah blah, she understands like always,you just drag this out!'' Said Lillian with sneer. She wanted to say something more but Karin stoped her because she knew Lillian would said something insulting. ''Lillian this is understand. We will take our leave now,see you tommorow.'' With that said they turned around and left. After girls left Ninth turned to Xanxus and told him ''Go to your HQ forget about mission I will see you tomorow.'' With hand gesture he dissmised them. Xanxus nodded and said che but left with his guardians.

After Xanxus left Ninth right hand man asked ''Ninth are you really gonna let them fight against each other? Damnit they will kill each other!'' Ninth looked at him and smiled sadly ''No, I don't want them to fight with each other. I don't want bloodshed between Vongola anymore. It is time to correct mistakes I made years ago. I chased girls away without listening to them. If they wanted they could overthrow Vongola anytime and you are aware of that. They are powerful even today they could easily sneak in attack us and take over,we would't even know what struck us but instead they came here showed themselfs. They never abused power they had for more greater power or wealth.''

''Then what do you have in mind boss?'' asked right hand man. Ninth smiled and said ''You will find out tommorow.'' And left the room. While he was leaving he thought to himself 'I really hope this will work.'

Like it? Hate it? R&R


End file.
